From the Ashes
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: The closing of Operation Inganno Ops and the boat shed were demolished. Now the Ops team must regroup, rebuild, and find the perpetrator who cause the destruction of their home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Thirty minutes after Deeks went into the harbor the emergency service vehicles showed arrived; after the E.M.T. had cleared Kensi was when Callen, Sam, and Noa showed up. The three agents approached Kensi and gave her a moment. Then Noa reached out and pulled Kensi into a hug; which cause Kensi to break and down and cry. Sam and Callen stepped away to give the two women a minute, so they went to talk to the detective in charge.

"What do you have?" Callen asked.

"Well the dead man we found worked for Seamus Moore; he runs a portion of the sex trade here in Los Angeles and Western Europe; albeit, Moore usually works out of France." The detective said.

"Have the divers been deployed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but given the amount of blood on the dock I don't think your man will be found alive." The detective said.

At this time Sam, Callen and the detective were approached by one of the divers.

"There's been a complication." The man said.

"What?" The detective asked.

"The divers have check up to fifty meters out from the dock and-"

The man didn't finish the sentence, afraid to say the unthinkable.

"And what?" Callen asked.

"They didn't find Deeks body." Sam said.

"What? How?" Callen asked frantically.

"Well at certain times of the year a current will come into the bay, and it has been known to pull things, bodies included, out into open waters." The man said.

Sam and Callen shared a look, and then looked over at Kensi; who at this time had regain her senses and her sanity. It was also at this time that both Kensi and Noa were coming to get an update on the case. The detective and the diver pulled away from the group to discuss the rest of the case in private.

"What do we know?" Noa asked.

"Nothing." Callen asked.

"On which front?" Kensi asked.

"Who the shooter was, and where our missing agent is." Sam said.

" _What do you meaning missing agent?_ " Hetty asked.

Both Callen and Sam rubbed the backs of their neck and then Eric asked.

" _How dark is the water in the bay?_ "

"Deeks body isn't in the bay."" Callen said.

"How is that possible?" Noa asked.

Kensi was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"According to the diver this time of year there is a current that comes into the bay, and it was the cause for Deeks body being swept out into open water." Sam said.

" _I want everybody to fall back to field house. I'll contact the L.A.P.D. for an update later._ " Hetty said.

"Falling back." Callen said.

The four agents returned to their vehicles: Callen and Sam in the challenger, Kensi and Noa in the SRX.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon entering the parking lot at the field house Kensi and Noa saw Sam and Callen were out of the challenger and waiting for them. As they were getting out of the SRX Kensi said to Callen and Sam.

"Save it! I'll address the issue later." Kensi said.

What the three agents didn't see because Kensi back was to them was the tears pooling in her eyes. Kensi knew that if Deeks body was out in open water that she would never see her husband again. Kensi was prepared to tell her son that daddy wasn't coming home again, and to raise her child without a father. As they were approaching the building Hetty had exited.

"I would like a word with Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

The three agents wished Kensi luck, and then headed inside. Kensi cleared her throat, and rubbed her eyes.

"I need you to take it easy for a little while." Hetty said.

"But Hetty-"

"I'm sure Ann and Julia would prefer that their grandchild not suffer any stress." Hetty said.

Kensi was taken back by Hetty knowing that she was carrying another child.

"How did you know?" Kensi asked.

"Your day planner had an appointment to see and OB-GYN." Hetty said.

Kensi shed the tears that she had been holding back. Hetty reach her arms out to attempting to comfort her agent, and Kensi knelt down and hugged Hetty accepting her offer of solace; even though her heart wouldn't heal anytime soon. Hetty started to tear up herself knowing that she wouldn't be able to bury a body for her missing agent, albeit, Deeks could have survived. It's a long shot, but Deeks could have survived.

"Until we have a body don't give up hope." Hetty said.

"I know you mean well Hetty, but what's the possibility that we will find one." Kensi pulling away and standing up.

"True, but you're not the only one that is sad to lose your husband." Hetty said rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you for your support Hetty." Kensi said, and then walked into the field house.

As Kensi entered into the building, Hetty was walking in behind her. Upon entering the main room Eric and Nell were waiting to update the group. Nell and Eric both waved their condolences, and then began the briefing. Kensi was too engrossed in the loss of her husband, her friend and her partner that she missed most of the briefing. Noa floated in behind Kensi and put a hand of comfort on her back. Kensi looked over her shoulder at Noa, and nodding her appreciation.

"Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Kensi said.

"Your field work has been restricted." Hetty said.

Sam and Callen shared a look, and then looked at Kensi.

"What's the extent of my restrictions?" Kensi asked.

"Whenever you have to go into the field it will be after the scene has been cleared." Hetty said.

"So I'm not being benched, but I'm being restricted from engaging in a firefight." Kensi stated.

Hetty gave Kensi one of her famous stares.

"Yes ma'am; acknowledged." Kensi stated.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen I want you to go back to the crime scene and try to find any leads; Miss. Vega, Mrs. Deeks I want you to scout these location for a possible location to call home." Hetty said handing the folders to Noa.

Hetty approached Kensi and took her hand, she gave Kensi hand a pat, and then went to set up her office until they could begin the process of relocating to the new building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen were at the crime scene two hours after the shooting, but where checking the warehouse for any clues that could lead them to their shooter.

"Any ideas of Kensi restrictions?" Callen asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"You think she is afraid?" Callen asked.

"Hetty is afraid to lose any of her agents. We basically her children." Sam said.

And then Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Callen heard Sam go quiet, and then asked.

"You alright their big guy?"

"Children. Kensi is pregnant with another child." Sam said.

Callen started to tear up; hearing that Deeks left as Kensi was carrying another child of his. Sam pulled Callen into a hug, and shed a tear in memory of a lost brother, and friend. The partners wiped their tears, and the continued their search when Sam found a clue.

"G." Sam said.

Sam pulled a pair a gloves out of his pocket and apply them. Sam picked a picture up that had three people in the photo: one was Seamus, another was Seamus' bodyguard and the final person was Deeks. Sam flipped it over and saw the same symbol that the Russian slave trade used on the back of the photo.

"Looks like Deeks cover was blown." Callen said.

Sam saw a store front behind Deeks, and then called Eric.

" _What do you have Sam?_ " Eric asked.

"We have a possible address: one hundred and thirty-second avenue." Callen spoke.

There was a pause before they heard Hetty speak.

" _Refrain from running that lead down, gentleman._ " Hetty said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

" _It's about two blocks from the club ran by the Russians._ " Nell said.

"Suggestions?" Callen asked.

" _Return to the field house for the moment._ " Hetty said.

"Returning as we speak." Sam said, and then disconnected the call.

Sam and Callen exited the warehouse, got back in the challenger, and then headed back to the field house. Meanwhile over in the industrial district Kensi and Noa were checking out the first site that Hetty had chosen as possible site of relocation. Kensi and Noa got out of the SRX, shutting the doors, and then scanned the outside of the building. Kensi was in a daze, blocking the world and Noa out, pouring herself into her work. Kensi heard something and realized it was Noa talking.

"What?" Kensi asked turning her to Noa.

"How far are you?" Noa asked.

Kensi debated feigning ignorance, but her brain wasn't up for playing; numb to the fact that her husband had been lost in the line of duty; broken, metaphorically speaking, because the most important man since her father had been violently torn from her life.

"Three months." Kensi said, numbly and then walked away from the SRX.

"Kensi." Noa said.

Kensi turned to Noa with fire in her eyes. Noa approached the widow and chose her next words wisely.

"I get what you're doing, but you need to fall back and let others do the heavy lifting." Noa said.

"What does that mean?" Kensi asked, skeptical of her partner's meaning.

"I understand why you're doing it. You became an agent because a family membered was murdered and it left void in your soul." Noa said.

"Don't think-"

"I know what you're going through, except for the missing husband, but you need to take time to grieve and explain to your son and to your parents that your husband is missing in action." Noa said.

"I'll do that later." Kensi said, and then turned to walk away.

"Kensi!" Noa exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Kensi arm.

"Let go of me!" Kensi exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

"Kensi you know full well until you bury a body the pain won't go away, and even _if_ you bury a body the pain will become dull ache." Noa said.

Kensi grew quiet. Noa knew that she struck a nerve, but if Kensi was going to move past this she was going to have to get through to Kensi, and make her see reason. Noa pulled Kensi into a hug, and spoke as Kensi cried.

"I know you because when I look at you I see myself: not willing to let the emotions win; compartmentalize until the job is done, burying the emotions deep until the job is done. But that isn't going to work this time, you're going to have to grieve and deal with the pain. Definitely contact a psychologist; it will help." Noa said.

Kensi pulled away and nodded her head.

"Thanks."

Was all that Kensi said with a smile, and then the partners returned to the job at hand. Noa took a cheap shot at Kensi to get her riled up; which she took hook, line, and sinker. The partners started to bicker while they continued to scout the location.

N.C.I.S.

Sam and Callen entered the field house and were stopped by Eric and Nell.

"That picture was taken a month ago after a meeting." Eric said.

"So Deeks cover was blown a month ago." Sam said.

"I guess the question is-"

"Why wait?" Nell asked finishing Callen's sentence.

"That would be the sixty-four thousand dollar question." Hetty said. "But seeing as how we are without a home and a lot of technical equipment I'll reach out to a friend and see if they can dig anything up."

Callen saw that it was six in the evening so he called Kensi and Noa to let them to call it and day and pick it up tomorrow.

" _Yeah baby._ " Noa said.

"Time to call it a day." Callen said.

" _We're heading back now._ " Noa said.

"I'll be here." Callen said.

"I'll be here?" Sam asked as Callen finished his call to Noa.

"My car was destroyed about twelve hours ago in the destruction of Ops." Callen said.

"Well, you have fun with that. See you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Tomorrow." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What did Callen say?" Kensi asked.

"He said that we that it was time-"

Noa stopped in midsentence when she turned to face Kensi. Kensi had her gun drawn, and Noa heard the same sound that Kensi had her on edge. Noa followed suit and drew her gun. The sounds got louder as the person drew closer.

{Footsteps.} Noa thought.

And then the owner of those footsteps turned the corner and walked into view. Upon seeing the man Kensi relaxed, and holstered her gun. Noa remembered the man from the monastery assault two months ago, and holstered her gun.

"Hi Sasha." Kensi said with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Kensi." Sasha said.

 **T.B.C.**

A/N: I know nothing about tides and current, but it's a fictional story. Please don't hate on that inaccuracy.


	2. Rembering the Fallen

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

"What do you know?" Sasha asked.

"Deeks was working inside a sex slave ring based out of Germany ran by some Russian group." Noa said.

"The man he worked with goes by the name of Seamus Moore." Kensi said.

"Seamus Moore, got it." Sasha said.

After hearing the name of the man, Sasha turned and walked away. The women stood there for a time before Noa spoke.

"That's it?" Noa asked.

"Yep." Kensi said.

The partners turned and walked back to the door they used to enter the warehouse. Kensi drove back to the field house to drop Noa off. After saying good night to Noa, Kensi picked up her phone and started to dial her mother's number. Kensi brought up Julia's number, but hesitated; almost as if to give voice to words meant that he is gone, never to return again. Kensi pressed the send button, and waited for her mother to answer the phone. The phone rang three times before Julia answered.

" _Hello._ " Julia answered.

"Hi mom." Kensi said.

Something in Kensi voice gave Julia the impression that it wasn't a social call.

" _Kensi baby, what's wrong?_ " Julia asked.

"Contact Ann and tell her that there has been an incident." Kensi said.

Julia could hear the pain and tears that Kensi was fighting to keep at bay.

" _My place. One hour._ " Julia told Kensi.

Julia hung up the phone and called Ann to inform her that Kensi has news involving work. Kensi went home to pick up Monty, and then she went to get some yummy, yummy heart attack for a bite to eat before heading over to her mother's house. Getting the food flooded her mind of the time Deeks was getting over his torture; causing her to sob.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam went home to Michelle and Cameron giving them both a hug and kiss. Michelle wasn't put off by the affection, but her husband seemed a bit distance.

"Sam." Michelle said.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked.

"No." Sam said after a moment hesitating giving the rest of the answer; afraid to give voice to what had happened. Doing so he might lose his friend.

"Deeks was shot on the last undercover op he was running, and his body wasn't recovered." Sam said.

Michelle gasped hearing that Deeks has disappeared. Sam just stared at Michelle, and Michelle stared back, but she started to tear up in memory of the man who was willing to sacrifice himself to save both of their lives. Sam pulled Michelle into a hug and held her as she cried. At Callen's house he was explaining to Noa the changes that Deeks brought to Ops.

"Although you were worried about Deeks and his interaction with the team you still believe he was a big help?" Noa asked.

"Yeah. There were times I was hard on Deeks, but a lot of the case that he had knowledge from his days in L.A.P.D. got around a lot of the red tape." Callen said. "I never did thank him for what he brought to the team."

"You did under estimated him a lot." Noa stated.

"Deeks great's asset: lulling people into a false sense of security. Although Kensi never bought it." Callen said with a chuckle.

"How so?" Noa asked.

"When we first ran into Deeks he was undercover at an M.M.A. gym that he had been at for six months. We doubted him that he knew what was going on, but we took him on and kept him in. Kensi knew that Deeks was off." Callen said.

"Off? How?" Noa asked.

"How we both knew that there was something different about us when we met in that bar a seven months back." Callen said.

Noa and Callen continue to talk about the past cases that Deeks had worked with the team. Back at Ops Hetty was slaving away on her laptop when Granger walked up and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"You think that's necessary?" Granger asked.

Hetty stared at Granger a beat and then responded.

"If it was Kensi in the wind would you not do the same thing? To keep a promise to her father?" Hetty asked.

"Yes I would." Granger said.

Hetty was filling out a missing agent report. After filing the report Hetty pulled out a bottle of scotch that she kept for occasions like this, and the old friends drank to their missing agent.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Monty were walking up to Julia's house. Just as Kensi was about to ring the doorbell Julia opened the door; Ann was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. Julia hugged Kensi and she could feel the tension her in daughter's body.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"I want to tell Ann at the same time." Kensi said, with tears in her eyes.

Conor heard Kensi and Monty at the door, and he ran after Monty. Monty had realized that Deeks was missing, so he and Conor played none the wiser. Julia, Ann and Kensi gathered around the kitchen table. The mother's awaited Kensi to get comfortable.

"I come bearing both bad and good news." Kensi said.

Julia and Ann had a feeling on what the bad news might be.

"Is he." Ann said afraid to ask the question.

"Is Deeks dead?" Julia asked.

"To be honest Ann we don't have a definitive answer about Deeks disappearance." Kensi said.

Both women stared at Kensi in horror at Kensi for what seemed like a blatant dodge.

"Deeks was injured in the line of duty today, but his body was never found." Kensi said.

Ann gasp in despair that her son was lost, and there was no body to bury. Although Kensi said there was no body to be found, it's worse than burying one. Julia pulled Ann into a hug letting her cry while shedding her own tears; it was at this time that Conor realized the commotion in the dining room, and he was followed by Monty. Both Conor and Monty can see the tears in Kensi eyes.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Conor asked.

Kensi took her time trying to formulate a response, but didn't even bother.

"Daddy got injured on the job today, he went missing." Kensi said.

"Is daddy coming home?" Conor asked as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

"No honey, daddy isn't coming home." Kensi said.

When Conor heard that his father wasn't coming home he burst into and leapt into Kensi embrace, and Kensi just held her son and let him cry. Monty laid down on the floor next to Kensi and whimpered because of the disappearance of his master. After a time, and the crying had stopped Julia remembered that Kensi had good news.

"What was the good news?" Julia asked while sniffling.

"I'm pregnant." Kensi said. "Not what you wanted to hear seeing as Deeks is gone, but-"

"That's great news Kensi." Ann said cutting Kensi off.

Both Julia and Ann kissed and hugged Kensi, or as best they could with Conor still sitting in her lap. The three women talked, and then Kensi went home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sasha was at an airport in London when he got a call from Tanner.

"What do you have?" Sasha asked.

"Seamus yacht was in the Pacific ocean when he was assaulted on the dock." Tanner said.

"So you think that he waited out in the ocean a few days before moving on to Asia?" Sasha asked. "Do we have immigration photos of Seamus entering any country on the continent of Asia?"

It was a few minutes before Sasha heard back from Tanner.

"We have him in Singapore, but no sign of Deeks." Tanner said.

"Does Seamus yacht have a helipad?" Sasha asked.

Tanner brought satellite images of the yacht.

"Yeah there is a helipad. Why don't you head to France and see if you can get a lay of the land." Tanner said.

"Making my way there." Sasha said.

Sasha hung up the phone and then booked the first flight to Paris, which as fate would have it wouldn't be until the morning. Sasha went and checked into a hotel, and then called Granger with an update on the current situation.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Early the next morning Nell and Eric were waking up for a seven o'clock doctor's appointment. The got to the clinic and the checkup went off without a hitch. The doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Eric and Nell at first didn't want to know, but Nell caved and the couple agreed; they found out that they would be having a girl. After the ultrasound the couple left, and then set up another appointment for next month.

Upon exiting the clinic and walking back to their car did the gravity of the situation hit her: Nell was going to give birth to her daughter, and one member of the family wouldn't be present for the birth. It hit Nell like a ton of bricks, and she started to cry. Eric was oblivious at first, but then he picked on his wife distress.

Eric walked back and pulled Nell into his embrace. Nell wrapped her arms around Eric as best she could, and made fist into his shirt.

"I know, I miss him to." Eric said, kissing Nell's forehead.

The couple remained in each other's embrace until Nell was ready. By that time it was close to nine o'clock.

"Nell it's almost nine, we got go." Eric said.

The couple got in their car and went to work. It was nine fifteen by the time they arrived at the field house, but the rest of the crew had arrive. Hetty ask Eric for a word, and then Nell waddled off their work station.

"How are you and Mrs. Beale doing?" Hetty asked.

"I think I speaking for everybody in this office when I say were coping." Eric asked. "Before we left the clinic Nell lost her composure at the thought of Deeks not being there for the birth." Eric said.

"That you do, Mr. Beale; that you do. Do you know what you're having?" Hetty asked.

"A girl." Eric said.

Hetty smile her appreciation of the new child being born in two months, and then wave Eric off to his station. Before Eric got to his station Nell was waddling off to use the bathroom; at this time the agents were coming back from getting breakfast. Kensi check her bag and found an envelope. On the front was written _Uncle Eric_. Kensi could see that the hand writing was that of a child's, but was shocked of thought of whose it might be.

The only child it might be is Conor, but what would he need to give to Eric? The fact that her son was doing something behind her back is frightening; even more so that Kensi needed to give it to Eric was more than she can bear. Kensi shaken to the core because the implications starts to cry.

"Something wrong?" Noa asked.

Kensi showed Noa the envelope.

"Is that a child's handwriting?" Callen asked.

"More specifically, did Conor write that?" Sam asked.

Kensi nodded her head through tears, and then headed over to Eric. Kensi waited for Eric to acknowledge her; fighting more tears. When Eric noticed Kensi standing there in tears he jump out of his chair, but before he could respond Kensi handed Eric the envelope. Eric saw his name from Conor, and then opened the envelope. Eric looked in, and then back at Kensi. Eric pulled out a flash drive, and then realized her distress; Conor could have put anything on the flash drive. Eric looked at the flash drive and then back at Kensi.

"Where is Conor currently staying?" Eric asked.

"Julia and Ann watch him whenever he is not at school, why?" Kensi asked.

Eric just stared at Kensi and then entered the flash drive into his computer. Kensi turned and walked out to the parking lot; Noa was not far behind her. Upon entering the flash drive into the U.S.B. port Eric's computer went blank. From the interior of the building the group could hear Kensi peeling out in the parking lot. Callen and Sam ran for the challenger and took off after Kensi and Noa. When Eric's computer came back up it read that he several malware programs that needed to be purged from the system for it to return to normal operating standards.

"How did he know?" Eric asked.

"Know what?" Nell asked.

"Conor knew that our system was bugged." Eric said.

 **T.B.C.**


	3. Whiz Kid Deeks

Noa and I are halfway to my mother's house when I spot the challenger in my rear-view mirror. I'm not exactly sure how much time we have before these men show up to kidnap my son, but I'm going to be there if they do it today. As we approach her house there are four vehicles waiting outside, none of them matching government issued vehicles, or any of our friends. I park two houses down from my mom's.

"Front or back?" I ask, as Sam and Callen were approaching us.

"Front." Callen says.

Callen and Sam walked up to the front door as Noa and I went around to the back. I held us up short remembering the glass doors, and the windows over the sink. I see my mom and Ann sitting in the kitchen tied to chairs. I put a finger to my mouth when Ann looks at me, and she nods her understanding. She nods towards me; which get my mom attention. I tell her to be quiet, and she follows the order. I hear Callen over the radio signaling to breach the house. Noa and I enter the kitchen and freeing my mom and Ann, and we tell them to go wait outside. Sam and Callen went to clear the top floor and found ten guys upstairs. Five more were heading upstairs, but Noa and I stopped them before they could climb the stairs. I circle around through the kitchen to keep them from overwhelming us, and get a better angle. As I was rounding the stairs, two men more came in from a door behind me. I dove into the foyer as the men were firing. Noa stepped into foyer to return fire, and cover me. There was a grand total of seventeen men in the house.

"Mom." I say stepping out the back door.

Upon hearing my voice Conor came bolting from the garage. We embraced shedding a few tears. We all load up into the two vehicles and head back to the field house. Upon arriving at the field house I carry Conor in because he fallen asleep on the way over. Ann and Julia are talking to Hetty about something, but I'm more concerned with get Conor situated before I figure out what they're talking about. Noa takes Conor off my hands, so I can go find out what the plan is. As I walking over to hear what the plan is I see Nell waddle by heading for the restroom. I smile.

"So what the plan?" I ask joining the group.

"For the time being we're going to send Julia, Ann and Conor somewhere else; so they will be out of the line of fire." Sam says.

"So who's going to go with them?" I ask.

"I'm sending Nell and one of our secondary teams. I need you here to back up Noa." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." I say.

Eric had spent the entire time we were out debugging the network, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Conor woke up two minutes later.

"Hey Conor, buddy." Eric said.

"Yes Uncle Eric." Conor said approaching the table.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" Eric asked.

Conor got up in a chair, and then pulled the laptop over to him. Every person in the room stared in awe as Conor was typing furiously. Eric and Nell watching as Conor debugging their system, and rebooted their old firewall; while writing new lines of program.

"What did you feed my child while I was gone?" I asked Eric.

"Nothing?" Nell said.

"I'm sure the only people in this room that know what he's doing is you two." I say.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Eric said.

Conor was working to rebuilding the cyber defenses for over an hour. When he finished Conor looked at Hetty.

"Grandma Hetty."

"Yes Conor." Hetty said.

"Do these addresses look familiar?" Conor asked.

"Yes; I gave them to Noa and your mother to rundown as possible location to rebuild." Hetty said.

"I'd look for another place to rebuild because those places have been accessed by whoever hacked in." Conor said.

"Don't worry Conor. I will look someplace else." Hetty said, as she patted Conor's head.

Conor smiled and went back to work. At this time I heard the doors to the place open. It was lead agent from our secondary team. Eric told Conor that he was going to have to go with other man, but Grandma Feldman and Brandel, plus Aunt Nell would be going along too. Conor looked at me and I could see the tears in his eye start to well up. I ran to my child and held him.

"It's okay Conor. You're going to be just fine. Nobody is going to hurt you this time. Your abilities to with computers have made you a target, and as a safety precaution we are sending you a way to keep you safe. I love you so very much." I tell Conor.

"I love you too, mommy." Conor says.

I kiss Conor on his forehead, and then watched him leave with my parents and Nell. Sam walked up behind me and pulled me into a hug. I cried the tears that I knew were coming, but didn't want to cry. Eric jumped in and finished what Conor had started.

"Mr. Beale, how long until were are secure again?" Hetty asked.

"Two hours tops." Eric said.

"Don't let me stop you then." Hetty said. "Mrs. Deeks I'm moving you into one of our safe houses until the perpetrators have been caught."

"Yes Hetty." I say weakly.

Hetty walked up to, grabbed one of my hands, and then patted it. Just then another team leader walked, and I followed him out.

"What do we know?" Hetty asked Callen.

"We still have that address near the nightclub." Sam said.

"Go, but tread lightly." Hetty said.

Callen looked at Noa, and she joined the group. It took them half an hour to get to the address.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I go with a team to get a few items from my home, and then head to the safe house that would be my home for the duration of the mission. I head back to the field house in case I could be of any use there. After returning Hetty informed me that Conor and the other team had made it to their safe house. After I finished talking with Hetty, Eric receive a phone call.

"Hello." Eric said.

" _Eric its Noa, can you track who bugged the system?_ " Noa asked.

"It's going to take me some, but with Conor's reboot I might be able to find him." Eric said.

" _That's priority one."_ Noa sad. " _Put it on speaker._ "

Eric punched a few buttons on the console on the table.

"You're on." Eric said.

" _Hetty._ " Callen said.

"Yes Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

" _That address was a bust, but we did find information linking Deeks to the slave ring a few years back._ " Callen said.

"Deeks did say that he was working that ring a few years ago before going to the gym." I say. "How deep do you think he was?"

" _According to the pictures, he was working with the inner circle._ " Sam said.

"I'll call L.A.P.D. and see what they can dig up for." Hetty said. "Are you looking for the hacker that compromised Ops?"

" _The leaders of the slave ring are gone, and it's probably a one way ticket for the time being. With the hacker out of the way we might be able to weaken their defenses._ " Noa said.

"I'll contact Nell and tell her to keep her eyes peeled, and to have Conor on the computer." Hetty said.

"I got a location on the hacker's point of origin." Eric said.

" _Run it Eric, we're on our way back now._ " Noa said, and then disconnected the call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later Eric had found the last known location for the hacker. And passed it on to Callen, Sam, and Noa. When they went to find him they had to firefight on their hands. Sam saw the first guy before the shot started.

"Get down!" Sam yelled.

Sam and Callen hit the deck just as the first man took the shot. Noa put her back to the side of the house as the shots came her way. Noa returned fire and took two of the men down, and ducked out of the way as more fire came her way. The men grabbed the hacker and started to head around to the front of the house.

"Sa,m you got three men and the package coming around the left side." Noa said into the mic.

" _On it._ " Sam said.

A few more rounds came Noa's way before she could move from her position, but just as she got an opening Sam was pressing the assault from the front of the house.

" _You good babe?_ " Callen asked.

"I'm good." Noa said back.

As Noa was clearing the corner she heard Sam dial the field house turning the speaker phone on.

" _Hello._ " Eric said.

"Hetty we have a problem." Sam said.

" _What's the problem Mr. Hanna?_ " Hetty asked.

"Our suspect said that there is a contingent of men heading to the safe to secure Conor." Callen said.

" _What?!_ " Eric exclaimed.

"Eric Beale?" The suspect said.

" _Who's this?_ " Eric asked.

"Ira Wells." Ira said.

" _Gentlemen, we'll get back to you._ " Hetty said.

"I wouldn't get all friendly with him." Noa said.

"Why?" Ira asked.

"We'll let Eric explain later." Sam said.

Before they could move Hetty sent a text message that a detail would be there to pick up Wells, and sent them the address of the safe house. It was ten minutes before the detail arrived, and Eric and Kensi came with them. Noa jumped in the SRX with Eric and Kensi, and then the team raced out to the Valley.

"Sam." I said over the radio.

" _What do you have Kens._ " Sam said.

"Hetty called in an alert to the local P.D.; that should buy the team some time." I said.

I looked in the rearview mirror and say that Eric was a wreck; I motion to Noa to cut the mic.

"Sam give me a few will yeah?" I said.

" _You got it._ " Sam said.

Noa and I cut the mic, and then I speak to Eric.

"Talk to me Eric." I say.

"My wife is seven months pregnant, and is about to survive the second attempt on her life." Eric says with tears in his eye.

"I'll call Hetty, and tell her to call Nate." I say.

"Thanks." Eric said, as he was wiping tears from his eye.

I heard Noa pick up the phone and call Hetty. I turn my mic back to hear Sam calling me.

" _Everything okay Kens?_ "Callen asked.

"Nothing a talk from the friend psychologist wouldn't cure." I say.

" _Beale?_ " Sam asked.

"Yep." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

We arrive at the safe house and it looks like a warzone. The front door has been blown off, all the windows have been blown out. There are police cruisers everywhere, two S.W.A.T. vans, and at least ten ambulances. I park the SRX and then look at Eric.

"Don't move until I return." I say sternly.

"What about Nell?" Eric asked.

"If she's in an ambulance you're going with her, but we need to find her first." Noa says.

We jump out and run over to the closes detective. We talk to him all of five seconds when the detective is calling an officer, and I return to collect Eric.

"Where is she?" Eric asked.

"The detective said that she is already at the hospital. There getting a cruiser to take you to her right now. Come on!" I say.

I don't have to Eric twice before he's out of the car and running to the cruiser. Eric jumps in the cruiser, and that's the last time I see him. I remember the detective saying that the house was clear so I went to find Conor. As I was walking towards the door I see my mom, Ann and Conor come walking out the door. Conor runs to me and I pick him up, holding him tight to me. Ann and my mother wrap us up and we stand there crying for a time.

"I'm sorry." I say to all of them.

After Ann and my mother let go of me, I ask.

"You guys are good to go? You have already be attended by a paramedic?" I ask.

"We're good, but I think Conor just wants to stay with you." Ann say.

I look at Conor, and he is stay crying, and I can tell he is scared.

"Well let's head back." I say.

Julia and Ann get in the back of the SRX keeping Conor keeping company. The journey back to the field is quiet and uneventful.

 _A/N: Next chapter will be Eric and Nell meeting their baby girl, and Eric talking to Ira. Nate will make an appearance. I hate to say this, but the story is reaching its conclusion soon. All that is left after next chapter is the birth of baby Clair, and the move to the new Ops._


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was walking into the hospital when he was stopped by a nurse.

"Are you Eric Beale?" The nursed asked.

"Yes." Eric said.

"Come with me please." The nurse said.

The nurse and Eric were weaving their way through the hospital halls, on the way to Nell's room.

"Your wife took two shots, but they weren't in critical places." The nurse said.

"But." Eric said.

"The trauma of being shot caused her to go into labor." The nurse said.

"Did my daughter make it?" Eric asked, trying to fight back tears.

"Your daughter was born two months prematurely, but the survival rate is high. If she would have born four months early, then we would have been concerned." The nurse said.

"Where are my wife, and daughter?" Eric asked, relieved to her that his daughter was safe.

"Your wife is coming out of surgery shortly, and we will wheel your daughter's incubator into her room not long after she has been settled in." The nurse said.

The nurse guides Eric to Nell's room, and then she leaves to prep for Nell and the baby's arrival. Eric is sitting in the room by himself, and he is starting to get antsy. Eric know that his family will survive this ordeal, but he will be much happier when he can see him wife and touch his daughter; even if he has to wear gloves. Ten minutes later Nell was wheeled into room, but she was still unconscious. Two minutes later their daughter was wheeled in. Eric was in awe of his daughter; though born two months prematurely. Eric reached a hand into the gloves, and gently caress his daughter head. She let out a squeak when Eric touched her, but continued to sleep. It was ten minutes after their daughter had been wheeled in that Nell had woken up.

"She's so pretty." Nell said with tears in her eye.

"It's not your fault." Eric said.

"I know." Nell said.

Eric retracted his hands, and swiveled in the chair to embrace his wife. The couple embraced each other for a time; not moving, just breathing and crying.

"Just think what would have happened if you hadn't been there?" Eric asked.

"I know, but I was-"

"You were afraid for your life, and then life of our daughter." Eric said.

"I don't know if I can be an agent." Nell said, looking past Eric and staring at their still sleeping daughter.

"How about we get you checked out: both physically and psychologically before we talk about you being an agent." Eric said.

Nell buried her face in Eric's chest let out a wail, and cried the tears that she had been holding in since the first attempt on her and her daughter's life.

"We got the hacker." Eric said, after Nell had cried herself out.

"Who was it?" Nell asked.

"His name is Ira Wells. A man that I knew in college." Eric said.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Nell asked, as she reached an arm into the sleeve and touch her daughter.

"Not yet." Eric said.

"Hetty's giving you two days, and then you're going to have to come back." Sam said.

Nell and Eric looked up to see both Sam and Callen standing in the doorway.

"What's her name?" Callen asked.

Nell looked at Eric, and Eric responded.

"Martina Marie Beale." Eric said.

"Keeping it in the family." Sam said.

"How so?" Callen asked.

"Martina for Martin and Marie after Kensi." Sam said.

"Well played. Deeks would be honored." Callen said.

"We'll be back to get you later." Sam said.

Nell and Eric kissed after Sam and Callen left then room. It was late so the new parents touch their daughter one last time, wishing her a good night, and then went to sleep. Eric crawled into bed with Nell, and the couple went to sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I get back to my house, and I put Conor to bed right away. I give mom and Ann anything they need, but all they ask for is a bed. I point them in the directions of the bedrooms, and then I go back and crawl in bed with Conor. The fact that they attempted to kidnap him twice in one day, is a little too close for comfort. As soon I as get under the sheets, Conor turns and cuddles into me. I give him a kiss on the forehead.

 _I know how you feel kid. I know how you feel._ I think.

I look at Conor's clock and see that it's midnight. I'm going to be late, or I'm taking Conor to work with me. I hear my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Callen.

[Hetty gave Eric two days to spend with his family.]

 _I'll take Conor to work. At least he will be around people that have weapons, and they aren't going try to abduct him._ I think.

I rest my hand on the side of my belly, and think of the child growing in me. I hug Conor tighter, and then drift off to sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen show up at the field house the following day, and Noa wasn't too far behind them.

"Any word on Kensi, and the Beale's?" Noa asked.

"We're going to pick Eric up in two days, and Hetty hasn't said one way or the other about Kensi." Sam said.

"I wouldn't be shocked if she stays home." Noa said.

"Nobody would blame her." Callen said.

At that time the group heard a vehicle pulling into the parking lot. They turned and saw the SRX.

"It's Kensi. And when has she been able to stay away when Hetty wanted her too." Sam said to Callen.

"Never." Callen said.

I get out of the SRX as Conor is getting out at the same time. As we walk to join the others Conor is back to usually playfully self; I even get a laugh when I see Conor bouncing around.

"May your energy level overflow." I say.

"Going to put the little guy to work." Noa asked.

"Didn't want to leave my side." I say.

"Bring kid to work day is usually in the fall." Sam teased.

"Speaking from experience?" Callen teased.

"Yep." Sam said.

When we all entered the field house Conor went running to the table, and climbed into the chair. One of the support staff looked at Conor and smiled.

"May I?" Conor asked.

The woman looked at me, and I nod my approval. She passed the computer over to Conor, and then went to attend to her other duties. At this point and time Sam and Callen decided to interrogate the suspect. I watch the spectacle, but I'm more content to sit and watch Conor work. It seems boring to sit there and watch Conor type in multiple lines of code, but it's relaxing to sit there and be with him. Every now and then Conor looks at me smiles, and I rub his hair.

"Hey." Conor says, offended by my rubbing his hair.

After Conor straightened his hair out, Noa walked in with news.

"Got a few locations that Hetty wants to check out." Noa said.

Conor looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes that his father used to give me.

"Unlike the last two times you will be safe here. Probably safer here than at home. Uncle Sam and Callen are just in there, and Grandma Hetty is in her office over there." I say pointing to the two rooms. "Not only that there are no more bad guys coming to get you."

I kiss Conor on the forehead and he just smiled, returning to his work.

I get up and follow Noa out. As we are exiting, Sam and Callen were leaving the interrogation.

"Where's your mom and Aunt Noa?" Callen asked.

"They went to run down some leads for possible sites to relocate Ops to." Conor said without looking up from the computer.

Sam and Callen took what Conor said in stride, laughing that he pulled on of Nell and Eric's number, and then sat down at the table and read magazines and books until Noa and I return.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On the side of town Noa and I are checking out a possible location that Hetty gave us to check into. All of the locations were solid, but they are all in overly populated areas.

"I think we need to take this search somewhere else." I say.

"Where to?" Noa asked.

"I don't know, but everyplace we keep looking into has too many people surrounding it." I say. "Let's check the outskirts."

We head towards the warehouse district, and check a few buildings. Some good choices, but we decide to move on. Then we head to the industrial district. There were some good choices. We take the address down of the best one we could possible use, and then we head back. As we're passing through the warehouse district heading back, something catches my eye. I pull over into an empty lot. We both check out the building; I drive a loop to check out the exterior. We pull out of the parking lot heading back to the field house, but not before getting lunch.

"What's the plan?" Noa asked.

"I'm going to come back later with Eric and have him run the place." I say.

"What about the ones from the industrial district?" Noa asked.

"It was decent, but this location is secluded. When can see people coming more efficiently, and from a greater distance." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days later-

Eric was walking to the field house to see Conor slaving away on the computer.

"May I?" Eric asked.

Conor pushed the computer towards Eric, and then gets out of the chair to use the bathroom. Eric runs through the lines of code, and the algorithms that Conor wrote and is shocked that a young boy could write these lines.

"Eric." Sam says.

Eric looks up and sees Sam pointing towards interrogation. Eric gets up, and walks over to the door. Sam grabs Eric's arm, stopping him.

"Not matter what happens, don't attack him in the room." Sam says.

Eric gives Sam a puzzled look and then enters interrogation. Then Eric understood why.

"Beale." Ira said.

"I'd say that I'm happy to see, but that would be a lie." Eric said.

"Oh come on, Beale! Don't be like that!" Ira said.

"Then what should I be like?" Eric asked, he can feel the anger rising in him.

"We haven't seen each other since college; you should have all sorts of stories to tell." Ira said.

"Oh I have lots of stories, but none that I want to share with you." Eric said

"What could I have done that was so bad?" Ira asked.

"You hook up with a group, which happens to run a sex slave trade; who contracts you to hack into a federal database, and compromise the internet security." Eric says.

"That's what hackers do." Ira says.

"You compromised the lives of my friends, my wife, and our unborn child!" Eric shouted slamming his hand on the table.

"Eric, I'm sorry." Ira said.

"I don't think anybody in the other room judge if I was to kill you, but knowing that you alive, and rotting in prison is a more fair punishment." Eric says, getting his anger under control.

"Just like that?" Ira asked.

"My wife and I survived the bombing of our work place a about week ago. Then you send a group of men after my nephew, who she just happened to be protecting. So when they go to secure my nephew she gets shot twice, and gives birth to our daughter two months prematurely. So whatever you think you know about me, you don't know anything because the Ira Wells I knew wouldn't do something as crass as hacking a federal database for quick cash." Eric said coldly.

Ira and Eric just stare at each in silence for a time.

"I don't know what we were before, but consider this an end to our friendship." Eric says, then gets up and leaves the room.

After Eric shuts the door Sam and Callen come in and put hand cuffs on Ira. When they step back into the main room Granger is standing by the door, and Callen stops Ira by Eric.

"I'm only going to say this once Beale, I _didn't_ see anything." Granger said.

"Yes sir." Eric says.

Eric doesn't even look at Ira. All he does is punch Ira hard; in the jaw. Ira crumples to the floor like a house of cards. Sam and Callen look on at the scene in shock.

"Damn, Beale. You just cold cocked him." Sam said, with a smile on his face.

Sam picked Ira up, and carried him to the car. Callen nodded his head at Eric and then left, with Granger shutting the door behind the partners. At this time Noa and I were walking in from the back door to see Eric getting an ice pack for his hand.

"What happened?" Noa asked.

"Uncle Eric coldcocked Ira Wells." Conor said.

Noa and I look at Eric in shock.

"Nice." I say. "Do you think you can come check a site out?"

"I might need Conor's help." Eric said.

"Conor, come little buddy." Noa says.

Conor jumps off the chair and runs over to Noa and me; as Eric was shutting down the laptop, and following the three of us out. We head back to the abandoned building in the warehouse district.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was at the hospital in the valley caressing her granddaughter's cheek. She was smiling because of the reaction she was getting from the tiny infant. Nell woke up to see Hetty touching her daughter.

"When did you get in Hetty?" Nell asked, rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour." Hetty said.

"And you didn't wake me?" Nell asked.

"You needed your rest, and I wanted to see my granddaughter for a little bit before your session." Hetty said.

"Session?" Nell asked.

"Beale; party of two." A familiar voice spoke from the door way.

"Nate." Nell said.

"How are you doing champ?" Nate asked.

"I shall take my leave." Hetty said. "I wish a speedy recovery to the both of you."

"Thank you Hetty." Nell said. "I've been better."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the purpose of this visit?" Eric asked.

"Kensi thinks we could possible use it as a new location for Ops." Noa said.

Eric scanned the area trying to get the lay of the land.

"Well, I'll take Conor and we can run a diagnostics on the building check it for any vulnerabilities, but tactically speaking you may want to get Sam out here." Eric says.

Noa picks up her phone and calls Sam and Callen, and tells them to meet them at our current location. Eric and Conor disappear into the building getting to work.


	5. Strange Turn of Events

"Talk to me Nell." Nate says.

"I don't know what to say." Nell says.

"You have to start somewhere." Nate says.

"Logically, I did the right thing; protecting myself, Conor, Ann, Julia and Martina." Nell says looking at her daughter.

"But emotionally you're having a hard time coping with it?" Nate asked

Nell just nodded her head.

"Seeing as how this was your first kill, it's always the hardest to cope with; even so, seeing as who was involved." Nate said. "Are you having second thoughts of being in the field?'

"Yes." Nell says.

"That's good." Nate says.

Nell stares at Nate like he just insulted her.

"That's good because you realized it on your own that you're not ready. It's better for you to realize that now; as opposed to realizing it when you're in the thick of things." Nate says.

Nell nods her head, and sits in silence for a time.

"So how is my nephew doing?" Nate asked trying to get Nell's mind of the shooting.

"He's something else. He has an advanced mind for someone his age." Nell says.

"How?" Nate asked.

"Conor was writing lines of code that took me three years to learn." Nell said.

"Wow. Brain child." Nate said.

Nell snickered at the statement, and then looked to her daughter. Nell starts to tear up at not being able to hold her.

"What gets me the most is that I was almost killed twice, while carrying my daughter." Nell says. "If it was just me that would be one thing, but to have my daughter die in the process."

"Maybe when you get a chance you should talk to Sam." Nate said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to fight this one with Eric." Nell said.

"Don't be afraid to reach out for help Nell." Nate said. "The family will be there to help you."

"I know." Nell says.

Nate realizes that he has reached an impasse. Nate reached out and gave Nell's hand a squeeze, and then kissed the incubator currently holding his niece.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen pull up to the warehouse that Eric, Conor, Noa and I were at. Noa and I were outside waiting for them, while I got periodic text message updates from Eric.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"We're passing this piece of heaven on our way back about a half an hour ago." Noa said.

Callen and Sam scan the area, and then turned back to Noa and me.

"You think that it's a possible location for Ops to be relocated to?" Callen asked.

"Yeah." I say.

Sam walked the perimeter, and looked at the building from different angles, different positions. Sam found a ladder that allowed him access to the roof, and climbed up. He spun circles trying to get a better lay of the land. Sam climbs back down the ladder and returns to the group.

"What do you think?" Noa asked him.

"Tactically it's a sound position: no civilian presence, wide open space. We could place fortifications if we needed to defend the place. We could use bullet-proof glass, and we could reinforce the walls. The kicker is what the firewall on this place is like." Sam said.

"Eric and Conor have been working on that for the past half an hour to hour." Noa says.

"Let's go get the consensus." Callen says.

We walk into the building and head for the manager's office, and we find both Eric and Conor hard at work trying to make something work.

"What do we have?" Callen asked.

"Well if we could connect directly into the building we could do something about it." Eric said.

"Uncle Eric this building is older than me, there is no interface." Conor said.

"Everything is older than you." I say.

"Not my baby sibling." Conor said.

"Well played kid." I say, and Conor smiled.

"How hard would it be to rewire this building to give us the necessary advantage?" Sam asked.

"Probably a year to rewire the electrical system to accommodate the necessary firewall, and cyber defenses. Then a year to rebuild this place properly." Conor said.

"Anything else you want to add to this Conor." Callen asked.

"This building had a fallout shelter when it was operational years ago; we could use that as panic room." Conor said.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Conor pulls up the schematics on the building, and turns the laptop to us. Eric brought the blueprint up on his computer. The adults looked at the map, and gave Conor a nod of approval. Conor then turned the computer back around and went back to work.

"The director is going to have a ball with this one." Callen said.

"We could always go back to the city and risk more civilian casualties." Conor said.

We all stared a Conor like he was an alien.

"What?" Conor asked.

"Nothing." I say.

"Let's get the specs. to Hetty and then she can pass it on to Director Vance." Callen said.

At this time Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Sam said.

" _Do you have to time to talk?_ " Nell asked.

Sam motioned to Callen to give him a minute, Callen nodded. Sam exited the room and walked away from the office, towards the restrooms.

"What do you need Nell?" Sam asked.

" _How do you operate as field agent, and live as a parent?_ " Nell asked.

"That is uphill battle that I fight every day." Sam said. "And I'd be lying if I said that it gets any easier with the passage of time."

There was a moment of silence. Sam thought he could hear Nell crying.

"Nell if you're not ready we won't hold it against you. Not only that there is no shame in staying Ops, and making sure you getting home to Martina." Sam said.

" _I know; it's just I wanted to be an agent._ " Nell said, sniffling.

"Nell how about you start small. Keep entering the field when it's necessary, and when it requires your skills. There is no need for you to jump in like a hard charger after the week you had. Take the three months off Nell. Eric and Conor have things covered here." Sam said.

" _Okay Sam._ " Nell said hanging up.

"How's the hand Eric?" Sam asked as he walked back in.

"Sore." Eric said.

Eric looked up in time to see an ice pack coming his way. Eric pulled his over shirt off and wrapped the ice pack up in and put in on his hand. Eric knew that Conor had in under control, so he took a break and iced his hand.

"I called Hetty while you were on the phone, and she is heading out here." Noa said.

"How long?" Sam asked.

"Hour tops." Callen said.

"Eric." Sam said.

"Yeah." Eric said looking at Sam.

"Don't stay away from Nell long." Sam said.

Eric nodded his head, knowing that Nell was the one on the phone with Sam a little bit ago. An hour later Hetty showed up.

"What are we doing out here?" Hetty asked.

"I suggested that we use this site as a possible location for Ops." I sad.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

"We according to the whiz kid here the building is old and outdated, but if we run fiber optic cable we could make it work. According to the blue print there was an old fallout shelter beneath us." Eric said, still icing his hand.

"Mr. Hanna." Hetty said.

"Tactically it's a sound place. Wide open, secluded, we can see any bad guys coming for miles." Sam said.

"Conor said that we could use the fallout shelter as a panic room." I say.

"That is doable." Hetty said, rubbing Conor's hair.

"Hey," Conor said, as he straighten his hair.

All the adults laugh at Conor's protest, but he smile anyways.

"So we have to gut the building and rebuild it from the ground up, plus a parking garage." Hetty said.

"That sounds about right." I said.

"I'll call Owen, and tell him the plan." Hetty said. "Mr. Beale would you please come with me."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"I'm sure Conor has everything under control here; plus we need to get your hand checked out." Hetty said.

"Yes, ma'am." Eric said.

Eric got up from his chair, keeping the ice pack against his hand, and followed Hetty out. Sam and Callen went to check the fallout shelter out, and see what renovations need to be made.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I will have Nell brought home after her and Martina are released from the hospital." Hetty said.

"Thanks." Eric said.

There was silence for a time.

"I want you to take some time off." Hetty said.

"Hetty?" Eric asked.

"Nell will need your support. I will send a computer home and a tablet so you two can stay in the loop. Martina and Nell shouldn't be alone until Nell is completely functional." Hetty said.

"And Conor?" Eric asked.

"The Deeks family will be taking a mandatory vacation here within the next two, or three weeks." Hetty said.

Eric nodded his head. Nell and Martina came home from the hospital two days later. Martina was still in her incubator. Hetty pulled some strings for Martina to be treated at home. Two months later Martina was healthy enough to function without the incubator. Conor, Julia, Ann and I went to Disney Land for a week. The same day that Martina was removed from her incubator I started to show, so Hetty limited my field access. Also at the two month mark they started renovating that building over in the warehouse district. The estimated time to completion is two years. First is to gut the building and rewire it, and take out the old glass. As Eric suggested they would put in fiber optic cables to help strength our cyber defense. The days are boring sitting in the field house all day, but I guess it's better than sitting at home.

Four months later I was going to the hospital to give birth to my second child. I'm a wreck because my daughter has to grow up without her father, but we'll get by. I get wheeled in and the team of doctors and nurses are dressed and ready. Three hours later my daughter was born, and I'm brought to tears. She has blonde hair and blue eye; just like her daddy.

"What's her name?" Julia asked.

"Clair Andrea Deeks." I say.

I heard Ann snicker.

"What?" I ask.

"Andrea is the closest you can get to Andrew for girl." Ann said.

I blush because I was thinking of my husband.

"Don't blush." Ann said, fighting back tears. "The fact that he has two children named after him is an honor."

Julia pulled Ann into a hug and let her cry. The team came in about an hour later to pay their respects. Nell was carrying Marty with her. Conor was intrigued by her, but was content to stay to himself. A couple of hours later the team leaves, and I get some rest. The staff brought in a bassinet so I can keep Clair nearby, but still get some sleep.

 _At least this time Clair will be able to stay with one parent, as opposed to what happened to Conor._ I think.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three months later-

I come back to work and I hear that they are close to finishing the electrical work.

 _Just like Conor said._ I think

I enter the field house to see that there is an active case going on.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sasha grabbed somebody; Sam and Callen have been working him for the past five hours." Nell said.

"What's his connection?" I ask.

"He's an accountant for the slave ring." Eric said.

"You think we can freeze their accounts?" I ask.

"This guy doesn't handle the cash." Noa said.

"What transactions does he handle?" I ask.

"Auctions?" Nell said.

"Where was the last auction held?" I ask.

Eric hacked the database provided by the accountant, and then looked for the most recent activity.

"England." Eric said.

"Didn't somebody say that this ring is based out of Paris?" Noa asked.

"Yeah, but we've already scoping out Paris." Eric said.

"Actually Arkady told Callen and Sam that they were base out of Germany." Nell said.

I stare at the man, and think.

"Do we have a list of establishments in Paris?" I ask.

Nell brought up the information.

"At least ten." Nell said.

"There goes that idea." Noa said.

"Yep." I say.

It was at this time that Sam and Callen came back into the room.

"What did you learn?" Noa asked.

"That he has nothing of use." Sam said.

I had an idea. I walked into interrogation.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

I pulled a picture and showed it to the man. He almost flipped his lid.

"What are you doing with Max's picture?" The mas asked.

"Where did you last see him?" I asked.

"London." The man asked.

I stepped back into the main room, and called Granger.

" _What do you have Kensi?_ "

"The accountant just confirmed a sighting of Deeks." I say.

" _Where?_ " Granger asked.

"London." I say.

" _How did Sasha miss him?_ " Granger asked.

"Deeks is a bodyguard, so he would have been with Seamus, and not in the offices." I say.

" _We'll check London._ " Granger said.

"It's a long shot, but if I had to guess Deeks and Seamus have moved on." I say. "And if we wanted to track him we would need a lot of people. Paris alone has ten sites."

"Wonderful." I heard Sam mutter.

" _I'll leave Sasha in London at the site the snatched the accountant from. Deeks is going to have surface some time sooner or later._ " Granger said, and then hung the phone up.

"What's the plan in the mean?" Sam asked.

"When can keep tabs on the establishments here in Los Angeles." Callen said.

"That's just busy work at best." Noa said.

"And dangerous." I say.

"We don't have a choice." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

One year and three months later-

The new Ops was being opened for the first time today. We've only seen pictures of the interior, but from what we've seen it's like home was never destroyed. State of the art gym, and shooting range. The ops center is still the same. The fallout shelter has been remodeled, and has been turned into a clinic. Hetty has brought a medical team on to run the clinic. When everybody was gathered in the bull pen Eric had whistled to for us to come to ops. When we entered ops Director Vance was on the big screen.

"Director." Callen said.

" _How's the new place._ " Director Vance asked.

"Like we never left." I say.

" _Good._ " Director Vance said. " _The assistant director has informed that Agent Deeks was located in London?_ "

"That's what the accountant told us." Callen said.

" _You don't seem to believe him._ " The director said.

"We're not denying the sighting sir; we just don't believe that Deeks is still London." Noa said.

" _Fair point._ " The director said. " _What do we know about their establishment?_ "

"They have numerous complexes in dozens of cities around the world. Paris alone has ten sites." Nell said.

" _That's a nightmare._ " The director said.

"The assistant director said he was going to deploy an asset in London in case Deeks surfaces again." Noa said.

" _Keep me in the loop._ " The director said, and then cut the line.

Before anybody could react Eric brought an email up, and prepared for the aftermath.

"Wow." Sam said.

"That's an understatement." I said.

"How did they get a hold of her?" Callen asked.

"How in deed?" Noa asked.

The email was sent to Deeks alias Max Gentry, but it was addressed to Callen.

"Callen we have your girlfriend, and if you want to see her alive again you will do as we say." I say, reading the email out loud.

The bound and gagged woman in the picture was Callen's ex-girlfriend Joelle Taylor.


End file.
